


the heights aren't a problem (when i'm with you)

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: Sehun is intrigued by the guy wearing kitty-ears headband who can't seem to stop trying adrenaline rides.





	the heights aren't a problem (when i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #17; This is such a cute, lovely prompt and i was attracted to it at first read (?) and i hope i did this prompt justice with this thank the prompter for submitting such an adorable prompt! i also would like to thank the mods who worked hard to make this round successful. Last but not least, to sexiuniverse readers. Hope you enjoy!

It’s been a stressful week in university. His parents called just to tell him to get his act together and actually start attending classes and he did—that’s why it’s stressful. All Sehun wants is to loosen up before getting completely destroyed by the finals coming up in like two weeks or maybe earlier than he will have anticipated.

Jongin suggested going to a pool but Sehun already went to the pool yesterday, so he ends up at the biggest amusement park in the country. It’s not exactly his idea of loosening up or having fun but it doesn’t hurt to give it a go. People are crazy about adrenaline rides--Sehun has seen videos going around on the internet and he honestly doesn’t get it. Fortunately for him, the amusement park has a variety of attraction aside from adrenaline rides that he can try, like the 4D Shooting Theater, the VR Space attraction or even the haunted house.

When he left, Jongin was still very much asleep from his midnight shift at the studio last night, so Sehun didn’t have the heart to shake his roommate awake just to let him know that he’s going to an amusement park. He sent a text to Jongin right before he started driving, though, hoping his roommate will come over to give his lonely soul a company although the chance is small.

He’s proven right when he gets a reply from Jongin that says he’s still tired but Sehun calls bullshit. His roommate is probably with that Kyungsoo guy from the bakery across their apartment building, eating freshly baked goods and sipping on an iced beverage. He deserves to be spoiled and they look good together, Sehun bitterly thinks. Well, he doesn’t mind trying out these attractions by himself. He’s had plenty of me time before and actually enjoyed most of it.

Sehun decides that it’s time to stop walking around aimlessly. He goes for the ice cream booth and gets two scoops of vanilla ice cream. The empty bench he’s looking for is directly in front of an adrenaline ride called, Sehun squints, Giant Swing. He sits, licking his ice cream and stares at the long line of people queuing for the ride. Those people willingly paid to feel the fear as they ride a huge spinning machine that moves like a pendulum. He looks away from the giant vehicle and a guy with a kitty-ears headband in the line gets his attention almost immediately if it’s not for the fact that his ice cream has melted.

The guy is cute and by the time Sehun has finished his ice cream (and wiped his hands clean with a napkin), he’s already gotten into the ride. The pink kitty-ears are what make him stand out the most among any other patrons--Sehun can spot him easily from the ground. He fails to notice an alarm blaring before the giant hand starts moving and screams can be heard. There is absolutely no one who would come down sitting in a spinning vehicle like that and being able to walk straight right after, let alone going for another adrenaline ride but there the kitty-ears guy is.

He’s going for the next adrenaline ride called Sky Drop standing on the other side of The Magic Castle. Sehun is very, very intrigued now. He was so sure no one rides adrenaline rides and still looks like they’re having the time of their life like the kitty-ears guy does. Sehun realizes, horrified, when he finds himself at the end of the line for Sky Drop that he might have signed up for his death and he knows, even seeing the familiar smile on the kitty-ears guy’s face wouldn’t save him.

 

-

Being in the queue line grants him the proximity he needs to confirm his impression of the kitty-ears guy. There are four people standing between them with two being a complete stranger and the other two, who are apparently friends with the guy. They seem like really good friends--from the way they hold hands and pat each other’s butt, Sehun quietly observes. He almost forgets he’s queuing for an adrenaline ride when he’s finally in front of the gate. A young man then escorts him up a few steps of the platform to his seat and it’s between the kitty-ears guy and his friends.

Sehun actually doesn’t mind. The way kitty-ears guy has to lean closer towards him in order to talk to his friends makes him forget the fact that he has always been weak to adrenaline rides. He’s more into chilling activities like pools, bowling, swimming or anything that doesn’t require him to be at the highest of heights. Sehun gives the kitty-ears guy a side-glance, he looks even cuter up close. Like a hamster with those small teeth that show up whenever he smiles. It’s familiar--has he seen him somewhere before?

Sehun is about to open his mouth to ask after the guy leans back in his seat, but an alarm blares through the unshared thoughts in his head and silences him. The vehicle starts to going up to which Sehun believes almost touching the sky, excruciatingly slowly. He can hear the noise of excitement from around him, including the kitty-ears guy and his friends but he can’t find it in him to feel excited, at all. Trying his best not to look at his feet, he uses the kitty-ears guy as a form of distraction. There’s so much excitement in such a small body.

His train of thoughts are cut when the vehicle comes to a stop. Sehun’s hands come up to grip the security beams tightly as if his life depends on them (and it does!). As the second alarm rings, he screws his eyes shut and then he feels the thing takes a nosedive in a speed Sehun didn't know was possible. He doesn’t even have the time to scream because they’re already at the starting point and it’s time to get off, to his great relief. There’s the young man again who helps lifting the beams off his body.

Feeling extremely lightheaded, Sehun thinks he's dying and a part of his soul is still up there but he's alive and breathing. If the Sky Drop isn't the cause of his death then maybe stumbling forward and falling to the ground from a relatively high place is but before anything can happen, he feels a hand grips his arm. “Are you okay?”

Sehun turns around and sees the kitty-ears guy. He nods and the grip on his arm loosens before it's completely gone as the guy smiles up at him then turns to leave the ride area. He’s ushered to leave by the staff himself so now he’s sitting on a bench again, calming his heart.

When he regains himself, Sehun still feels a bit lightheaded and dizzy but his legs no longer feel like they would give out under his weight. So, he looks at the time and decides that he needs to eat. Dragging his steps, he walks to the closest fast food chain around which is Subway. He doesn’t expect to see the kitty-ears guy inside, having a bite with his friends (Sehun realizes by now that they’re a couple). They seem to be talking about something interesting because the guy has a really wide gummy smile and he doesn’t notice the bell when Sehun pushes open the door and steps inside.

Sehun feels like a fool with his gaze keeps straying to the guy’s smile and the pink kitty-ears headband on his round-shaped head. He feels embarrassed when he realizes he’s managed to gather so much details in such a short amount of time they’ve been close to each other. It’s when they’re finally leaving that Sehun remembers the kitty-ears guy. He’s from the language class he took last semester but Sehun ditched the class quite a lot so he doubts the guy will remember him--he could be wrong, though.

All he has to do is walk up to the guy to ask him directly about it, and in order to do that, he needs the guy to notice him. That only means one thing, Sehun thinks sourly as he finishes his subway, more adrenaline rides. He hurriedly stands up and leaves the place to look for the kitty-ears guy. Surprisingly, he spots the guy and his friends in the queue line for Mirror Maze. It’s not an adrenaline ride this time and Sehun heaves a sigh of relief as he takes his place at the end of the line, a few people behind the kitty-ears guy.

Somehow, he and the kitty-ears guy end up entering the Mirror Maze as a pair since the six people behind him are all couples who refuse to enter without their lovers.

“Hey! It’s you again!” the guy says when he turns his head and finds Sehun standing next to him at the entrance. Sehun just nods his head and smiles awkwardly--he has no idea how to act around the kitty-ears guy now that he’s been noticed.

They enter the Mirror Maze then. It’s a game of passing through and escaping from the laser maze. He thought it would be easy but with all the mirrors inside, it becomes hard to look for the way out as everything looks identical. They bump into a couple but they can’t find the guy’s friends. When Sehun turns to see, the guy is sweating nervously and that makes him wonder if he’s actually scared this time. He looks around, the room is flooded with red lights that make it look eerie but it’s nothing to be scared about, at least to Sehun.

“Excuse me, can I hold your hand?”

Sehun was momentarily distracted by blinking yellow lamps lining up the mirrors that he almost missed what the kitty-ears guy has just said. He looks down at his hand and then at the guy’s small, upturned palm.

“I know you probably don’t want to hold hands with a stranger but just for a moment, okay?” the guy sounds like he genuinely needs it so Sehun quickly intertwines their fingers before he can retract his hand out of his reach. The kitty-ears guy’s palm is sweaty but Sehun just squeezes harder and pulls him forward when he spots a camera hanging from one corner of the room.

“It is said in the website that you can take a souvenir photo. This must be the camera,” Sehun says as they stop right in front of the small device. “Let’s take one.”

The guy lets out a sweet laugh before saying, “Okay.”

They both make a v-sign for the camera. Sehun is looking forward to the print-outs. The guy unconsciously reaches for his hand again after the short photo session and he honestly can’t find it in him to complain because as much as he doesn’t want to admit being a softie to his roommate, Jongin, Sehun likes holding hands, even if it’s with a stranger who's probably a head shorter than him and a grown-up who wears kitty-ears headband.

“Do you hold just anyone’s hand like this?” Sehun blurts as they try to find a path that will lead them out of the Mirror Maze and sighs when they find that it’s just another dead-end.

To Sehun’s surprise, the guy nods. “If I have to hold their hand, then I will.”

“Do you get scared easily?”

“I don’t,” the guy shakes his head, “But these red lights make me feel uneasy.”

They step out of the back exit a few minutes later than the kitty-ears guy’s friends. They’re waiting for them at the back exit and the guy runs to them as soon as he sees them, leaving Sehun’s hand empty. But before he can take another step forward, the guy comes back to takes his hand again and pulls him towards the couple waiting for them.

“Let him join us,” the kitty-ears guy says to his friends with the excitement equals that of a kid’s introducing his first friend at school to his parents.

Sehun raises an eyebrow when the couple eye him and to his horror, they recognize him. Has making friends always been this easy? He doesn't remember but each one of them seem to be a good person. Especially the kitty-ears guy with his naturally bright and unassuming personalities that reminds Sehun of a cat.

“Sure,” says one of them with peaches for cheeks.

“You wouldn’t mind right, Jongdae?”

The peach’s boyfriend shakes his head with a sweet smile and it makes the kitty-ears guy jumps with joy, swinging their hands up and down. Sehun is hoping the couple won’t notice that they're still holding hands but he can't do anything to distract them. He feels the need to be thankful when in the end the couple choose to say nothing about it.

“We’re going to the giant spin. You guys want to go with us or try a different ride?”

Sehun doesn't get to look up what kind of ride it is but it doesn’t sound so that bad. At least, he thinks, it doesn’t spin atop of a tower or something. There doesn’t seem to be any rides like that here, so Sehun agrees to tag along with the couple and they’re going to board on the Giant Spin together.

As soon as they get off the Giant Spin, Sehun flees to the nearest public restroom and empties his stomach with the kitty-ears guy knocking worriedly on the cubicle door. He feels really, really sick. It turns out to be _worse_ than the previous ones he’s boarded. Sitting there at the edge of a giant plate and being spinned around for two minutes felt longer than that--it was the worst two minutes of Sehun’s life. The kitty-ears guy is leaning against the tiles when he gets out of the cubicle, nervously biting on his nails.

Sehun goes to the sink to wash his hands. He's never hit the jackpot when he drinks before, ironically--he wonders if it feels remotely like this. “Your friends?” he glances at the kitty-ears guy.

The small guy straightens himself up and approaches him. “They’re out to get water.”

The worried look on his face makes Sehun chuckle. It's been a long time since he had someone looking at him with such expression. Jongin only gives a shit if he gets something out of it and his parents are not exactly keeping up with the features in the messenger platform. He puts his hand away from the automatic water tap, shaking off the thoughts, to pull out some toilet paper to use for drying his hands. The guy is following after him out of the restroom and they promptly look for an empty bench.

“What’s taking them so long?” Sehun looks around. It’s getting dark and he wants water more than anything right now because he can still feel the bile in his throat.

“I don’t know,” the guy says with a frown. “Should we go?”

Sehun agrees--thinking that by moving around, he will no longer feel nauseous.

They walk aimlessly at first, the nearest booth comes in sight fifteen-minutes later thanks to the confusing path, it feels like going back in the Mirror Maze just without the mirror walls. Sehun watches people going about, some of them going to join the crowd of a band’s live performance at the stage set in front of the Magic Castle. He can hear the music faintly from where he is near the Giant Swing. There are strings of decorative lights shining above their heads that help lighting up the path.

“This,” Sehun gestures to the barely lit up path in front of them. “is what taking them so long.”

The kitty-ears guy laughs. “Or maybe they get lost?”

Sehun hums. He just noticed how soft the guy’s voice is when he isn’t using the excited tone like he has been all day but he thinks he’d love to listen to both more. He could listen to him talk all day.

“Hey, I’m curious about something.”

“Something?” the way the guy’s eyes round as he leans towards him is cute--irresistibly so. He didn't know it's possible for someone to be this cute.

“You seem awfully familiar. Do you go to our university?”

The guy tilts his head and blinks. “Be more, uhm, specific?”

Sehun coughs a laugh. “I’m Sehun.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant but hi, Sehun, my name is Minseok.”

The smile on Minseok’s face is so bright it rivals the blinking lights all across this amusement park. Sehun feels something weird in his stomach and he’s reminded of the trip to the restroom. It doesn’t seem to be caused by the same ‘sickness’ from the adrenaline ride, though. He wonders if it's a sickness at all.

Sehun can’t stop staring. “So, Minseok, do you?”

 

-

Sehun doesn't know when he stopped feeling sick but the water still feels so refreshing for his dry throat. They decide to get ice cream after Minseok called Junmyeon to tell them their exact location so they can come over instead. After a short while, they finally appear--Jongdae comes running up to them while Junmyeon just stomps angrily behind.

“We told you to stay where you are, didn’t we?”

Minseok grins up at his friend. “What the hell? Are you my parents?”

Junmyeon huffs. “Shut up.”

Sehun is beginning to really like this group of friends. Screw Chanyeol and his competitive ass.

“Do you feel better now?” Jongdae asks to which he replies by holding up his vanilla ice cream, that makes it his second time having ice cream today. Minseok is sitting next to him, licking away at his strawberry ice cream.

Junmyeon eyes them warily. “I see you get along very well.”

The remark makes Minseok’s face lit up. “Junmyeon, this is great! Sehun goes to our uni!”

Junmyeon turns and raises an eyebrow at him. “I knew he looked familiar.”

“Did you take the language class last semester too?” Sehun asks but the other shakes his head.

“You aren’t exactly that hard to notice, Sehun.” Minseok says with a grin, a thoughtful finger on his chin.

Minseok must have noticed how Sehun unconsciously glances at the kitty-ears headband on his head because the other’s cheeks suddenly turn pink like the strawberry ice cream in his hand. He quickly finishes it as a way to make himself unable to speak any further. It's when Minseok freezes that Sehun realizes he has reached out to ruffle Minseok's fringe and put his hand on top of his head, right between the kitty ears.

When Minseok turns to look at him, Sehun just gives him a smile because even if he tries to think of anything, he can’t manage to come up with an explanation for this.

 

-

They should have exchanged phone numbers but they didn’t and it was because Sehun made a fool out of himself by getting flustered right after he saw Minseok’s reaction to him ruffling his bangs and petting his head like he would a cat. They decided to call it a day and had to part ways when they reached the parking lot, with going home being the only thing in Sehun’s mind. He didn’t even get to ask what Minseok is majoring in or what his plans are for tomorrow and now he’s stuck with guesses and thousands of possibilities.

Curiosity gets the best of him. Sehun should be studying for finals or he’s going to fail all of his classes, he knows, but he keeps thinking that he still has time when in reality, final week is just around the corner--waiting to grab him by the neck. He’s planning to spend that time to hang around other faculties’ building and see if he can find Minseok, though it won’t be an easy feat to do in the huge ass campus. It’s nearing lunch time when he gets to the area furthest from his faculty and there, he spots a familiar mop of dark red hair.

“Minseok!”

Sehun takes no time to jog up to him when Minseok stops and turns to him in surprise. As he expected, Minseok immediately recognizes him--complete with a warm, welcoming smile that makes him can’t choose between wanting to curl into himself or wrap himself around the guy’s small figure.

“So, you’re a graphic design major,” he says and belatedly realizes that he probably shouldn’t say that as a greeting.

A friend of Minseok whom he doesn’t recognize excuses herself upon his arrival and Minseok waves at her before turning to Sehun and says with a grin, “I am. How about you? It would be funny if we’re in the same faculty but-”

“Oh, no. I’m...in the computer engineering,” Sehun hopes he doesn’t come off rude by cutting him off.

“Ah, really?”

The smile is still on Minseok’s face. He can feel the heat rising to his own, Sehun doesn’t understand what’s so special about it that there are literally sparkles in the other’s eyes. He unconsciously reaches up to rub the back of his neck as he nods. “Are you… busy?” he asks slowly, unsurely.

“Let’s see,” the smaller guy hums thoughtfully before turning his phone on to look at the clock on the lockscreen. “I just need to put my stuff back to the council room. Why?”

Sehun knows that they’re both aware of what’s going to come and they let it.

“Do you want to have lunch together?”

It puts Sehun’s mind at ease that Minseok doesn’t seem to mind the fact that they’re seeing each other a lot in university after that. They have lunch together when Minseok is not doing any project--sometimes Jongdae and Junmyeon are with them, sometimes it’s just the two of them. He feels like Minseok makes it easy for him to talk to the smaller guy, it’s almost like the first time they talked at the entrance of Mirror Maze, only now it comes more naturally and like the water flowing, they get to know each other.

They exchange phone numbers (Minseok’s suggestion), make time for each other when he knows Minseok has his own group of friends but he never tries to leave him out and oftentimes, he chooses to spend his time with Sehun. Recently, Minseok even helps him manage his time better to study and the library inside his faculty’s building becomes their hang-out spot. Sehun is never seen around his own faculty building anymore.

“Are you ready, lover boy?”

He wants to wipe the smirk off Jongin’s face. His roommate is laying on the sofa while waiting for him to get ready for the last ‘study date’ (as Jongin prefers to call it) with Minseok before the finals week begins. He’s planning to get something from the bakery and Jongin, of course, wants to tag along before going to work. It’s not like he minds that much but it gets annoying when Jongin is teasing him when it’s always the other way around.

“Introduce me to him,” Jongin says, sitting up.

Sehun frowns. “We’re not in that kind of relationship. Also, mind your own business.”

“If you spend more time with me and tell me what’s happening like you used to-”

“Like you’re one to say! Literally stop hanging around in that bakery. You’re going to creep the poor guy out.”

Jongin has been complaining about how he’s spending less and less time with him. Sehun can say the same for him--his roommate is head over heels for Kyungsoo that they rarely even have time to eat out and drink. He’s been relying on Chanyeol and he can’t stand the tall guy’s competitive nature so it’s not fair if he’s called out for wanting to spend some time with himself or in this case, made some new friends. Sehun walks over to get his jacket and put on his shoes, pausing only to glance at Jongin who sulkily makes his way over to where he’s standing.

“At least I have the courage to ask him out. We’re going to the aquarium next week!” his roommate exclaims, sitting down to put on his shoes.

“He only agreed because you wouldn’t get lost otherwise.”

He’s wondering if he’s hit the nerve. Jongin is silent during the trip down to the lobby--the elevator ride was awkward. “Jongin-”

“I don’t talk to cowards.” his roommate mumbles quietly before continue walking to where he parked his car in front of the building.

Sehun stares as Jongin’s car drives out of the apartment complex. He’s not going to stop by?

Deciding that he’s too tired to deal with Jongin’s shit, Sehun sighs and heads to the bakery across the street. When he sees the guy, he can’t help thinking about what Jongin has said. It has only been a week since he and Minseok officially became friends. He doesn’t think it’s impossible to develop feelings over the week but he thinks, asking him out becomes a big deal when he doesn’t know what the other thinks about him. But, a voice inside Sehun’s mind says, are you satisfied with the way things are now?

“Do you really like Jongin?” he blurts out before he can stop himself.

Kyungsoo’s smile drops as soon as he recognizes him. “What? Would you beat me up if I said no?”

Kyungsoo has quite a personality. Sehun laughs and shakes his head, holding up the paper bags in his hand. “I won’t. Thanks for this.”

Minseok is already waiting for him outside when Sehun arrives. His small figure sits slightly slumped on the bench, his pose looks relaxed. The black backpack he always brings is set to the side while his eyes are on the phone in his hand.

“Did you wait long?” Sehun asks when he’s closer, holding out the paper bag towards Minseok.

The small guy looks up before shaking his head. A smile splits his round face when he takes a peek of what’s inside the paper bag. “Mocha bread and coffee?” he sounds delighted, to Sehun’s joy.

Sehun clears his throat, trying not to let his emotions reflected on his face. “I figured you would enjoy some treat,”

Minseok giggles and the sound is making Sehun’s heart flutter. They fall into a comfortable silence after that, watching the students and lectures alike going around while they eat the treats. Minseok makes pleased noises at each bite of the mocha bread. In no time, his mocha bread is gone. Guess he trusts Kyungsoo too much that he bought the bread and coffee for Minseok when it’s his first time getting to taste them himself. He’s going to let Kyungsoo know how good they are.

“Sehun.”

Minseok is sipping his coffee contentedly when Sehun turns his head and hums in response.

“Why do you keep treating me so well?”

The question gets him wondering. Why, indeed. There are too many reasons that Sehun doesn’t know where to start. Minseok is like a ray of sunshine that he didn’t know he needed in his life.

“I should be the one asking that, Minseok,” he opts to say, gently.

Minseok’s face turns red but he quickly recovers. “Should we go inside?”

Sehun smiles. “Sure.”

Their study date (are you happy, Jongin?) usually just consists of them reading or studying their own subjects with Minseok occasionally asks him if he needs help and Sehun learns that the smaller guy is apparently good at math. Sometimes he wishes he’s good at drawing or using graphics design software but really, he’s just a computer nerd.

When Sehun arrives at home, he receives a text from Minseok with a picture of a cat attached.

“You’ll do well for me, right-nyan? Fighting!”

Sehun has never been so happy in his life.

 

-

“Sehun!”

Sehun runs up towards Minseok who’s sitting comfortably on the ground, leaning against a tree in front of his faculty building. Finals week is over. He doesn’t care if he still can’t manage to save his grades this semester, he’s tried his best and he thinks he did well and just like before it began, Sehun wants to loosen up and stops using his brain to think about his education altogether.

“Hey,” the smaller guy greets and straightens himself up.

“Hey, you’re here?” Sehun runs up to him, appreciating the small, pleasant surprise that Minseok is waiting for him.

“I told you, you are not that hard to notice, right?”

Sehun sits down on the ground facing Minseok when the guy pulls him down by his hand.

“And why is that?” Sehun asks with a teasing smile.

“You’re tall,” Minseok gestures to Sehun’s head. “You’re good looking!”

Sehun burst out laughing when Minseok flushes red after realizing what he’s just said.

“Why didn’t you notice me the first time, then?”

Minseok looks away and snaps his laptop close. “I could count how many times you attended the class,”

Sehun sighs. “You would freak out if you knew I had intentionally followed you around but made it seem like I bumped into you that day,”

Minseok turns to him, surprised. “What, seriously?”

“Well, not really. Somehow I always ended up sitting next to you on those rides,” Sehun chuckles.

“Is that why you got on those rides when you know you can’t stand them?” Minseok stares at him in disbelief.

He past self wouldn’t believe him if he traveled back in time to tell him he boarded those adrenaline rides.

“It’s old news but you’re not exactly so smart,” Minseok looks at him, amused.

Sehun shrugs. “They’re not that bad,” he says with a grin. “I want to try again but I think I will need to hold your hands.”

The sound of Minseok’s laughter is sweet to his ears. “Do you like holding hand with me that much?”

Without thinking, Sehun nods and tells Minseok what has been in his mind for so long, “Yes. Please go out with me, Minseok.”

 

-

“Okay, you can let go of my hand now,” Minseok says once they’re getting off the Sky Drop, which only makes Sehun tightens his hold.

“No.”

As expected, Sehun still feels like he could pass out any moment at even the slightest touch. They stop right in front of the carousel, mainly because Sehun feels the need to stand still. The sun has set and the amusement park is decorated with blinking lights. It looks pretty if only Sehun is not feeling like death. He can’t believe there’s a second time for this and he came up with the idea himself but a sacrifice had to be made. Only next time, he would never suggest a date in an amusement park again.

“Let’s take pictures together!” Minseok claps his hands in excitement.

After making sure he no longer feels lightheaded, Sehun agrees and whips out his phone. He pulls Minseok closer. Through the screen, Sehun sees Minseok smiling widely while making a v-sign and he finds himself smiling so wide, it’s contagious. Minseok takes out his phone so they can take some pictures with it too. This time, though, Sehun just goes for a different pose. He leans down to kiss Minseok’s cheeks. He gives Minseok a satisfied smile once the picture is taken. He’s flushed to the tip of his ears.

“Not so bad for a first date.”

Minseok pouts. “What do you mean not so bad?”

Sehun chuckles before he turns to face Minseok. He leans closer to whisper to Minseok’s ear. “I like your kitty-ears headband.”

Minseok just stares at him disbelievingly, his face so red, heart beating so fast. Sehun decides to stop thinking too much and uses the chance to dive in and claims Minseok’s lips with his own. Minseok clutches at his shirt for purchase because he’s tip-toeing so Sehun encircles his arm around Minseok’s waist to keep him from falling backwards.

There’s nothing that can describe the feelings when Minseok kisses back just as passionately. The kiss is making Minseok weak in the knees so he has to cling to Sehun--much like how he clung to him on those adrenaline rides. He doesn’t mind, all he can think about is Minseok’s lips and how as sweet they taste as they look. When they pull away, Minseok tells him in a really small voice. “That was… my first kiss.”

Sehun leans in to peck him on the lips before pulling away. “That was the second,” he grins.

Minseok just nods breathlessly. His eyes are sparkling as they stare into Sehun’s.

“Can I?”

Minseok rolls his eyes. “Don’t you think it’s too late to ask?”

Sehun lets out a breathless laugh before going in to kiss Minseok again, deeper and longer this time. It feels pretty much the same like riding those adrenaline rides, he notices, just without the terrifying heights and definitely much, much more pleasant.

When he gets home, before he sleeps, he looks at his new lockscreen. It’s their picture together, taken from Minseok’s phone right after they were done kissing. A fond smile grows on his lips. It turns out nicely.

They both have a matching smile and kitty-ears headbands.


End file.
